1-800-799-7233
is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the fourteenth season and the 302nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Jo finally faces her estranged, abusive husband Paul Stadler, while Grey Sloan continues to work with the FBI after a hacker has compromised the hospital's computer system. Full Summary Jo stands in a daze as Paul introduces her to his fiancée, Jenny. Paul then says that she looks good, like she finally got the help she needed. Jo is surprised when Arizona comes up to them and says she's a fan of Paul's work. She specifically references a paper of his, which he says Jo should know because she was his student when he wrote it. Arizona can't believe Jo kept working with Paul a secret. She quickly leaves. Paul says he's grateful that Jo hasn't been talking about him. He asks if there's a quiet place they can talk. Richard says Alex is looking for her, so she leaves, but Paul says he'll find her later. Jo hears Richard recognize Paul as she walks away. Meredith is still working on Judy as Levi's blood is transfusing. She keeps checking on him to make sure he's okay. He's feeling hot and asks if it's just him. Meredith says it isn't. Bailey says it's hot and asks if they can turn up the air. Tim Ruggles tells her the hackers have taken control of the heating and turned it up. They're trying to show Bailey that they have control, which she says is dumb. She tries calling Jackson again. Naomi is looking for her father. He comes in with Jackson and Maggie, who are both covered in blood. They quickly reassure her as they get ready to operate. Frankie is getting worse instead of better, tipping them off that heparin was the wrong choice. Jo comes in and confirms it. They can't access the reversal, so they have to take him into surgery. Jo apologizes for what happened and starts to tell him about Paul, but says it can wait. Sam tells a patient in the ER the temperature will drop soon. Or it won't and they'll all die. Richard calls Sam to him and asks her if she hears herself. She says she hasn't slept and what little she has has been interrupted by nightmares. He calls Andrew over to take care of Sam and take her away from patients. Andrew tries to recuse himself, but Richard tells him he knows about them having sex. Richard goes back to Paul, who offers to help with patients, which Richard accepts. Owen sends a patient to Seattle Pres in an ambulance. Inside the OR, April gives directions on Larry Keys. She and Owen reminisce about Jordan and then give reports to Bailey about the status of the ER. Bailey says they're handling their situation and she and Jackson are handling theirs. April asks if Jackson called from the Medevac, which Bailey didn't know he was on. Maggie says she wants to stick her head under a faucet. Jackson would settle for clean scrubs, but he doesn't have hair. Maggie tells Claude his blood soaked through to her underwear, so they're in this together. They start operating. Levi starts to get delirious from blood loss. Meredith tells him to be quiet, calling him by his actual name. Levi laments his being called Glasses. Then he gets nauseous, so Meredith calls for a basin. Levi tries to get it himself, but passes out. Meredith asks someone to get him saline and asks if she can remove Levi's spleen, too. Bailey tells someone to get into the blood bank or call the police for a battering ram. Casey overhears and asks if they even tried to override it. Bailey reminds his background in cybersecurity and asks if he has any ideas. He says he's on it. Paul gets ready to jump in just as Nurse James comes in to asks for a replacement for Meredith, because her intern passed out. Richard knows it was Glasses. Maggie and Jackson have put Claude back on ECMO. They reference the movie Carrie and talk about their high school experiences. Jackson's was much easier than Maggie's. Andrew is following Sam, who says he doesn't need to. She says he's not a person who can calm her down. He offers to have sex if it'll help, but she says it won't. She doesn't think she's a brilliant intern, despite being top of her class. She tells him no more sex because she doesn't want to fail. He tells her not to talk to any patients until she gets rest. Alex sees Paul in the booty area and asks him what he's doing there. He says he's helping out. Before he can say more, Taryn says Frankie has a bleed. In the scrub room, Alex instructs Taryn to go find Jo and stay with her. Jo leaves the hospital and starts crying. She's able to stop and then goes back inside. Just inside the hospital, she sees Richard and they talk about Paul. Jo tells Richard Paul's a liar. Meredith is working on Judy still and Paul comes in to help. He's able to help her stabilize Judy. When he says his name, Meredith realizes who he is. Paul knows Meredith won a Harper Avery and congratulates her. He never made it past the submission round. She tells him she knows who he is and knows Jo Wilson. Amelia and Alex are working on Frankie and Alex worries about Jo. Vik comes in to replace Taryn, but Alex instead sends him to find Taryn and Jo. Maggie and Jackson tells Naomi her father's stable. They agree they're both happy they can finally shower. Meredith and Paul talk about Jo. Paul says she's a liar. He claims he wanted to get her help, but she just left. Up in the gallery, Jo watches them operate. Taryn comes in and explains Alex's instructions. Alex's phone chimes. Gloria reads that Jo is safe in a gallery with Taryn and can't come to him, but will soon. Arizona swipes through Tinder as waits in line to donate blood. Carina approaches her and updates her on Peggy Knox, who loves her new daughter. She also wonders why Arizona would trust Tinder with her heart when they can't even trust technology in the hospital. Behind them, Casey uses a defibrillator to open the blood bank, restoring access to blood. Alex tells Meredith about Paul, but she already knows because she operated with him. Jo comes and tells Meredith what Paul said isn't trust. Meredith goes to Jo and says she knows who Jo is before hugging her. Owen has sent the last patient out. April thinks they've forgotten something. She sees a post-it on someone's shoe and grabs it. It's Larry Keys. They find Larry struggling to breathe in a hallway. They need to intubate him before taking him to the OR. They're able to stabilize him. Jo wants Taryn and Vik to leave. Alex says they can go. Alex apologizes for not coming right away, but he was operating. Jo asks about Frankie, who is doing fine. Meredith asks Jo what she wants and she says she wants to be divorced and never to see Paul's face again. Alex wants to come, but Meredith says he can't go near Paul, because he'll kill him. She promises not to leave Jo alone with Paul. Bailey asks Casey about breaking into the blood bank. She wants to know what else he can do. Maggie and Jackson are done showering, but have to wait for someone to bring them scrubs. He wants to get back to the hospital because they don't know what's going on. So they have to wait, awkwardly. Paul comes into the room with the divorce papers. He wants a moment alone with Jo, but Meredith says she won't leave. He signs the papers and so does Jo. Meredith takes the papers and walks Paul to the door. Paul says he's happy for Jo. They both deserve to be happy. Jo says he doesn't deserve anything good because he's a monster. He leaves and Meredith says it's over now. Jo sees Jenny and Paul leaving and says it's not over. She calls for Arizona. Casey explains to Bailey what the FBI needs to do. She wants him to tell the FBI, but he says hypothetically, he was convicted of hacking a federal server and as part of his sentence, he can never do that again. Bailey says that wasn't in his application, but the records are sealed. She asks if the crimes involved children, sex, or drugs and he says they didn't. She has him write down what to tell the FBI. He admits that that he hacked the DMV because his new license was taking too long. Jenny and Paul are on their way out when Arizona says she has a problem with a new fetoscope and it's out of her reach, so she needs his help. He agrees to ten minutes and has Jenny wait. Once they're out of the way, Jo tells Jenny they need to talk. Jenny says she doesn't need help, but Jo knows she's lying because she did the same thing with Paul. Jo tells Jenny a story about something that happened with Paul when they were together. Arizona, trying to stall, repeatedly tells Paul he's incredible. She tries to keep him longer, but he says he needs to leave. As soon as he's gone, Arizona texts Jo. Jo says she'll help Jenny get out. All she has to do is say the word, but Jenny denies that she needs help. Jo gives Jenny her cell phone number and says to call anytime. Paul comes back to the waiting area and sees Jenny alone. They kiss and leave together. Arizona, Jo, and Meredith watch in horror. Bailey asks Heyward about all the things they've done, using the notes from Casey. She then goes back to Casey, who has more information. He says they can't do it because it'll alert the hacker and they'll leave. They' want to make an arrest. Bailey sets Casey up with her laptop and her password and promises no one will ever know. Maggie wonders how many times she and Jackson were in the same place in Boston and didn't know. They didn't frequent the same places. She asks why he became a surgeon. He says he spent a lot of his life avoiding it. Jackson says they're from different families. It's a good thing because they can be whatever they want to be. They're interrupted by someone bringing their belongings and clean scrubs. Jackson has 27 missed calls from Bailey. Jo tells Meredith she doesn't have to stay, but Meredith does anyway. As Jo goes to leave the locker room, she's surprised to see Paul and Jenny at the door. Jenny told Paul what Jo said and he says she's the monster. He has the card Jo gave Jenny. Jenny doesn't need it, but he's decided he'll keep it for himself, so he knows where to find her. They leave because Meredith has pretended to call security. After they're gone, Meredith reassures Jo. As Casey works on the laptop, the lights flicker. It was him. He had to make sure he could. He fixed it and all the computers come back online. The air conditioning is back on. She asks him why he hacked the DMV. He says his old license referred to him as female and they wouldn't change it, so he did. He's a proud trans man, but he wants people to get to know him before they learn his private medical history. She thanks him for his service. Levi goes to see Judy at her request. He wonders if he needs a lawyer. She says he's a hero, not that anyone would know that with him being hunched over. She tells him to stand up straight. Frankie is awake and feeling much better. He wants to know if Alex will still marry his mom. They say they'll keep an eye on him for the night. Alex leaves Frankie's room and sees Meredith with Jo. Meredith explains what happened with Paul and Jo says he knows where to find her. Meredith says they'll get a restraining order. Jo wishes he were dead. Andrew and Sam are at the nurse's station when Amelia comes up and asks if he wants to be with new Edwards. He accepts and she also asks him to figure out which of the new interns wrote a paper Amelia read. Sam says it was her and is also invited to join Amelia's team, which excites her. Jackson and Maggie are glad to see everything's normal again. Bailey says she's not at liberty to discuss how it happened and tells them to go change their scrubs. Richard goes to April and compliments her for her work with Larry Keys. He then says he's organizing the new surgical contest and worries it'll be too much for him at his age. She offers to take it over for him. Jackson and Maggie talk about their rough day and Jackson asks Maggie to go get a drink. She points out that they have a lot of complicating factors. He says it's just a drink, but she says it won't be just a drink. Just then, Clive Johnson approaches them. It's her Tinder date. She forgot all about it. He asks if she wants a rain check but she says no and they leave for their date. Jackson tells them to have fun. Meredith comes into the hospital smiling and then sees Jo and Alex looking grim. Paul's in the ER after a hit-and-run. Meredith asks what they did. Cast 14x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x09AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x09JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x09MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x09AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x09PaulStadler.png|Paul Stadler 14x09Jenny.png|Jenny 14x09AgentHeyward.png|Agent Heyward 14x09CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x09SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x09MrsBaner.png|Mrs. Baner 14x09JudyKemp.png|Judy Kemp 14x09NaomiMarkham.png|Naomi Markham 14x09CliveJohnson.png|Clive Johnson 14x09TimRuggles.png|Tim Ruggles 14x09LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x09VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x09CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x09TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x09FrankieBaner.png|Frankie Baner 14x09ClaudeMarkham.png|Claude Markham 14x09NurseJames.png|Nurse James 14x09NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 14x09LarryKeys.png|Larry Keys Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler *Joy Lenz as Jenny *Alex Fernandez as Agent Heyward *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *China Shavers as Ms. Baner *Lesley Boone as Judy Kemp *Kaili Vernoff as Naomi Markham *Blake Hood as Clive Johnson *Mitch Silpa as Tim Ruggles Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Micah Abbey as Frankie Baner *Christopher Kriesa as Claude Markham *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse James *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Cal Gibson as Larry Keys Medical Notes Judy Kemp *'Diagnosis:' **Enlarged spleen *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Paul Stadler (general surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy **Distal pancreatectomy Judy was still in surgery, getting blood transfused directly from Levi Schmitt. Levi became faint from blood loss and collapsed. Shortly afterward, Paul stepped in to help operate. They also had to remove part of her pancreas. After her surgery, she was stable and awake. Claude Markham *'Diagnosis:' **Cancer **ARDS *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **ECMO **Surgery Claude arrived at the transfer hospital in critical condition and was rushed into surgery. They were able to put him back on ECMO and he was stable. Frankie Baner *'Diagnosis:' **Factor V Leiden **AVM **Brain bleed *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Heparin **Surgery Frankie's left arm was tingling and his head was hurting. They determined his AVM was probably bleeding, so they took him for an angio, which showed a bleed. They took him into surgery to place a shunt. After his surgery, he was stable and awake. Larry Keys *'Diagnosis:' **Tracheo-innominate fistula *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Tracheostomy Larry had had a tracheostomy two months prior and had worsening blood secretions, so he needed a chest x-ray. They found him two hours later struggling to breathe with blood coming through his trach. They intubated him and took him into surgery. He survived his surgery. Paul Stadler *'Diagnosis:' **Tachycardia **Hypertension *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' Paul was the victim of a hit-and-run. He was tachycardic and hypertensive. Music "Nighttime Hunger" - Overcoats "Passenger" - Noah Kahan "We Are Infinite" - The Lighthouse and the Whaler Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The Uppity Blues Women. It is the number for the domestic violence hotline. It was originally named "Four Seasons in One Day", a Crowded House song. **While it was not specifically named after the song by The Uppity Blues Women, it doesn't technically break the pattern of naming episodes after song titles since the song exists. Showrunner Krista Vernoff was made aware of this by several fans on Twitter as she mistakenly believed there was no song with that title. **The title change was suggested by Giacomo Gianniotti. **This makes it the first episode ever of which the title consists of only numbers. **On Netflix, this episode was initially incorrectly labelled under the previous name, 'Four Seasons In One Day'. This was later corrected. *This episode scored 8.27 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on October 16, 2017. *Filming was scheduled for nine days, with October 27 being one of the last days. *This is Jessica Capshaw's 200th appearance as Arizona Robbins. *Camilla Luddington filmed a PSA about the National Domestic Violence Hotline. *The scene where Casey comes out to Bailey was first written in a much more subtle way, without the use of the actual word "trans", but the director didn't understand what the scene was about. After consulting with GLAAD, Krista learned people wouldn't get it because trans men are so underrepresented on television. The scene was then re-written time and time again until the final result. *This episode is Jo-centric. *At the end of the episode, Meredith can be heard saying goodbye to Cristina on the phone. Gallery Episode Stills 14x09-1.jpg 14x09-2.jpg 14x09-3.jpg 14x09-4.jpg 14x09-5.jpg 14x09-6.jpg 14x09-7.jpg 14x09-8.jpg 14x09-9.jpg 14x09-10.jpg 14x09-11.jpg 14x09-12.jpg 14x09-13.jpg 14x09-14.jpg 14x09-15.jpg 14x09-16.jpg 14x09-17.jpg 14x09-18.jpg 14x09-19.jpg 14x09-20.jpg 14x09-21.jpg 14x09-22.jpg 14x09-23.jpg 14x09-24.jpg 14x09-25.jpg 14x09-26.jpg 14x09-27.jpg 14x09-28.jpg 14x09-29.jpg 14x09-30.jpg 14x09-31.jpg 14x09-32.jpg 14x09-33.jpg 14x09-34.jpg 14x09-35.jpg 14x09-36.jpg 14x09-37.jpg 14x09-38.jpg 14x09-39.jpg 14x09-40.jpg 14x09-42.jpg 14x09-43.jpg 14x09-44.jpg 14x09-45.jpg 14x09-46.jpg 14x09-47.jpg 14x09-48.jpg 14x09-49.jpg 14x09-50.jpg 14x09-51.jpg 14x09-52.jpg 14x09-53.jpg 14x09-54.jpg 14x09-55.jpg 14x09-56.jpg 14x09-57.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x09BTS1.jpg 14x09BTS2.jpg 14x09BTS3.jpg Quotes :Alex: Jo's ex is here. :Meredith: I know. I just operated with him. :Alex: What? He's a psychopath. :Meredith: Yeah. He had a lot to say about her. :Alex: Like what? :Jo: It's not true. It's not true. He takes the truth, but he he twists it and changes it to fit his own story. It's not.. It's not true. :Meredith: You are Jo Wilson. I know exactly who you are. ---- :Meredith: You have the divorce papers? :Paul: Uh, if you wouldn't mind, Dr. Grey, I'd like to have a moment alone with... :Meredith: Actually, I do mind. I'm gonna stay here. ---- :Casey: Let's just say that, hypothetically, I was convicted of hacking a federal server, as part of my hypothetical sentence, I'm not allowed to manipulate computers in that manner ever again or advise or enable anyone else to. :Bailey: I would say, hypothetically, that wasn't on your application. :Casey: Fair. But records like that are sealed. Hypothetically. :Bailey: Did any of these hypothetical crimes involve literal children or sex or drugs or children and sex and drugs? :Casey: They did not. :Bailey: Or robbing old people of their last $2? :Casey: Also no. :Bailey: Or... :Casey: Chief, do you want me to help you? :Bailey: I do. Write down what you want me to tell the FBI. Nigerian prince? :Casey: DMV. My new license was taking too long. And now you're an accessory to whatever I do moving forward. :Bailey: I did not want to know that. :Casey: I think you did. ---- :Bailey: Is that what I think it is? :Casey: If what you think it is is air-conditioning, then yes. :Bailey: Yay! Okay, now, did you really hack into the DMV? Why would you do that? :Casey: Because my old license referred to me as female, and the DMV where I was living wouldn't change it, so I did. I'm a proud trans man, Dr. Bailey, but I like for people to get to know me before they find out my private medical history. :Bailey: Of course. Thank you for your service, Dr. Parker. ---- :Judy: Why the hell would you apologize? You're a damn hero. :Levi: I am? :Judy: You saved my life. Of course, no one would know, to see you creeping in here like a sick mouse. Stand up straight. ---- :Meredith: Schmitt, quiet. Another one. :Levi: Thanks for calling me Schmitt. Because, sometimes, you call me Glasses. I wish we could change it to Specs. Specs sounds way cooler than Glasses. Or look at me now. What about Blood Bank? Blood Bank is awesome! :Meredith: Blood Bank needs to pipe down! ---- :Jo: We need to talk and we don't have enough time. :Jenny: Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Paul. I don't need help. :Jo: I said the same thing when I was with him, but I was lying. I was lying to myself. I was lying to everyone around me. :Jenny: Oh, my God. He told me you were crazy, and I thought that's just something people say about their exes. In your case, he was clearly right. :Jo: You know, Jenny, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me. You don't have to say a word. Just please listen. There was a dinner party with his colleagues. I talked too much to the man sitting next to me. Paul said that I made a fool out of him. I laughed because it seemed so.... I laughed. And his eyes went dark, and that's the last thing that I remember before waking up the next morning with my eye swollen shut. I thought it would be the only time. I'm sure that you did the first time, too. But he just got smarter after that. He made sure that no one could see the bruises. He would apologize and then tell me it was my fault all in one breath, and he was so persuasive. He told me I was wrong so many times that I believed I was wrong. He told me I was crazy so many times that I believed that I actually was crazy. The last time, I woke up to him kicking me in the back because he'd read my e-mail and saw the name of a man that he didn't recognize. He kicked me so hard, he broke my ribs and almost ruptured my kidney. ---- :Jackson: You want to get a drink? I know I need one, and it's on me, actually, because I just got an extra $20 mill I wasn't counting on. :Maggie: We work together. :Jackson: Yeah. :Maggie: We work with your ex-wife. And our parents are married to each other. That's a lot of complicating factors. So if it went bad, we couldn't just walk away. :Jackson: On the other hand, it's just a drink. :Maggie: Jackson... No, it's not. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying it's complicated. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes